Faithful Falleen Distributist Party
|flag = |logo = 250px|colours = Shamrock Green|leader3_title = |leader3_name = |chairman = Joe Donnelly|spokesman =Raymond Arroyo |wing1_title = Affiliated Radio|wing1 = Faithful Falleen National Radio|seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies|founder = Joe Donnelly|youth_wing =Faithful Youth |newspaper =The Sunday Chronicle |secretary_general = |membership_year = |membership = |religion = Christianity, Faith of the Four, and Islam}} The Faithful Falleen Distributist Party is a Traditionalist Conservative-Centrist political party in Falleentium that was founded on July 19th, 577AER in Verzoonium by wealthy farmer Joe Donnelly, local artist Bob Ross, and a Zarantin-based Radio broadcaster named Raymond Arroyo. The Party won 43 seats in the Chamber of Deputies in 584AER, following the resignation of Chancellor Brokenshire. Policies The FFDP advocates for a return to traditional religious family values. Even so, the Party is both Centrist in nature and cooperative towards other parties which have common ideologies. While the Party's social policies are generally right winged, its economic ideologies are oriented to a left winged audience, due to its support for labor rights and for family owned farms. Independence Policy The Faithful Falleen Distributist Party generally supports a Unionist policy for all Falleen States. However, the Party also believes in the fundamental right of all peoples to self-determination. As a result, the FFDP believes that the States of the Empire should remain in Union with it, but respects their right to leave all the same. Due to both Veldunium and Hastiga voting to peacefully secede from the Nation, the FFDP supports allowing the aforementioned States to leave as such. However, the Party supports a tough diplomatic position during the negotiations, and, in particular, supports the reintegration of the Jalbs of West Veldunium into the Nation, given that 80% of ethnic Jalbs voted to remain in the Union. Foreign & Military Policy As highlighted in the Party's 577AER Manifesto, the FFDP supports a generally non-interventionist foreign policy, except in the case of an extreme violation of human rights. As a result, the Party supports a decrease in Active Service members in the Armed Forces in favor of a military more oriented towards defensive capabilities. Haals Policy The FFDP supports the use of military force to establish peace amongst the Haals. Following this, they should be given a free and fair democratic process to determine their position in the world, whether it be as a Sovereign State or as a people in union with Falleentium. Economic Policy A core value of the FFDP is its support for farmers and laborers. The Party supports a progressive income tax, a large welfare safety net for unemployed workers (provided that they are actively searching for a job), and support for labor unions. The Party also supports a ban on products which claim to be plant-based milks, which are sold at the expense of family-owned dairy farms which operate in the sale of milk. The Party further supports a progressive, livable, minimum wage. Recreational Drug Use Policy The FFDP supports a complete ban on the recreational use of drugs such as marijuana, given that it can lead to the destruction of families as a result of overuse. Even so, the Party supports the use of drugs such as marijuana for medicinal use. History Formation The Faithful Falleen Distributist Party was founded at the Donnelly Homestead in the State of Verzoonium by farmer Joe Donnelly, local artist Bob Ross, and radio broadcaster Raymond Arroyo on July 19th, 577AER. Donnelly assumed the status of Chairman of the Party, while Ross became the presumed potential Parliamentary Leader. Arroyo, due to his knowledge of publications and broadcasting, became the Party's spokesman. Using their combined resources, the trio founded the Faithful Falleen National Radio and the Sunday Chronicle to propagate the Party's ideas to the public. Elections of 579AER The elections of 579AER will be the first election contested by the FFDP. Due to the lack of a Party which genuinely reflects family and religious traditional values, the Party's leadership expected a moderately successful campaign. Even so, Chairman Donnelly and de facto leader Bob Ross had indicated that they would support a coalition in either the opposition or the ruling government, depending on which parties aligned with the latter and former. The FFDP intended to begin campaigning long before the actual elections start. Due to the onset of the Red Federation War, the elections were postponed beyond 579AER. Red Federation War (577AER-582AER) The War with the Red Federation and the Islamic League came as a surprise to most Falleens, as well as the FFDP. Even so, the FFDP took a firm stand against the invasion, blatantly attacking parties with federal representation which did not shed their political ambitions to unify the nations. De facto Party Leader Bob Ross stated that he himself would shed his political alignment for the sake of campaigning for a unified, genuine Falleen cause. Despite having no federal representation, the FFDP has maintained a fervent anti-Red campaign throughout the nation, funding massive propaganda campaigns to inspire resistance by the citizenry against any Red attack. Elections of 582AER The 582AER Election was the first election that the FFDP was able to contest, due to the onset of the war with the Red Federation. In spite of its small size, the FFDP took an active role in the brief election and its debates, with Bob Ross notably clashing with CCU hopeful James Brokenshire on multiple issues. Ross was easily selected as the Party's candidate for Imperial Chancellor, and ran on a platform of supporting farmers and urban laborers through subsidiarity-based solutions, the idea that the local communities should take responsibility for supporting its members. The Faithful Falleens subsequently gained 3% of the popular vote, and 25 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, notably putting the FFDP as the Seventh Party, ahead of the equally new LAF and NFO, as well as Truman Nash's ever-shrinking Federal Liberal Party. This election saw Popular Republican Movement leader Sheldon Whitehouse surpass the Labour Democrats as the master of the Center and Left Parties. Nevertheless, Brokenshire was able to dethrone this coalition, putting the PRM and the Labour Democrats in the opposition. This presented Ross with an opportunity, in which he entered as a supporting figure of the Opposition Coalition. Elections of 584AER Following mounting pressure by the Chamber, particularly from the Opposition, Chancellor Brokenshire dissolved Parliament and resigned from office, leading to a snap election being called. The FFDP, a Conservative party, made gains at the expense of Brokenshire's CCU. Once again, the FFDP entered the LabDem-PRM Coalition in a supporter role. The FFDP had the largest gains of the election, now having a total of 43 seats, and gaining 5% of the popular vote, nearly double from the last election. Category:The Imperial Constitution